overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Ainz Ooal Gown (Guild)
Ainz Ooal Gown '''(アインズ・ウール・ゴウン) is one of the top guilds of YGGDRASIL with 41 members. Consisting only of members of society, the guild rose to prominence through the excessive purchase of cash items and possession of rare relics. The guild itself is famous for its possession of eleven world class items, the most out of any guild in YGGDRASIL, and its creation of the Great Tomb of Nazarick, the most difficult dungeon which no one could conquer. Background When Momonga was being attacked by other players for being of the Heteromorphic Race, he was saved by Touch Me. Touch Me, who was also part of the Heteromorphic Race, had gathered a group from the same race, and after inviting Momonga to join they became the first nine. Touch Me is the founder and first guild master of Ainz Ooal Gown, but Momonga eventually replaced him because of an incident. The biggest reason for their gathering and creation of the guild was because of the discrimination that the other players had against the Heteromorphic Race - simply because of them having monstrous forms, it was seen as natural to kill them over and over. This led the guild to decide that since they were already seen as monsters, why not just play as evil monsters then. They then started becoming a PVP/PKER guild and gathering members. Very defensive of its members, if any were attacked they would gather extensive amounts of information about their enemy and then crush them ruthlessly. The guild came into possession of the Great Tomb of Nazarick an underground guild base that consisted of six levels. Ainz Ooal Gown then came to the decision that they would make this the most evil lair possible. The guild at it's peak had 41 members and they poured their heart and soul into making Nazarick, upgrading the place to consist of ten levels and filling it with hundreds of personally created NPC's to guard it. Eventually they were attacked by one of the largest gathering in the game. A host of 1500 players and NPCs attacked them but were defeated on the 8th floor. After this incident Nazarick became like a legend, a place of pure evil that no one could conquer. Chronology Strength Ainz Ooal Gown's member are all heteromorphic races who possessed monster abilities and higher stats than any other races. In Yggdrasil the most powerful magic items are the world class items of which there are a total of 200. Ainz Ooal Gown has 11 of these in their possession. # '''Unknown Name: Held by Ainz Ooal Gown # True Nought, Ginnungagap: Held by Albedo # Unknown Name : Another world class item in the throne hall. # Avarice and Generous : A gauntlet, one side looks like devil's hand while the other side looks like that of angels. Given to Mare from treasury at vol 3. # Picture of Nature and Nation: Big scroll, has a power to isolate object to different dimension at vol 3. Given to Aura from treasury # Grail of Hygieia ': Given to Demiurge or Cocytus from treasury at vol 3. # '''Billion Blades ': Given to Demiurge or Cocytus from treasury at vol 3. # '''Unknown Name : Held by a female NPC in the 8th floor. Then given to Shalltear. # Unknown Name : Kept in Treasury. One of the two "The Twenty (Most powerful, single-use world class items)" that belongs to Ainz Ooal Gown # Unknown Name : Kept in Treasury. One of the two "The Twenty" that belongs to Ainz Ooal Gown 1 other unknown world class items are spread throughout Nazarick. * Caloric stone : "The Twenty" of Ainz Ooal Gown. Can only be gained by using massive amounts of rare metal from hidden 7 mines. But it seems the item was used now, to produce powerful item or NPC. Members There are two criteria for joining the Ainz Ooal Gown: *First, you have to be a member of society. *Secondly, you had to be a heteromorphic race. *There is a hidden criteria to become a member of Ainz Ooal Gown: you need the approval from a majority vote. This was a rule passed down from the very beginning. Trivia *Ainz might invite new members into Nazarick but not as Aniz Ooal Gown. * Ainz Ooal Gown may not be the No.1 guild, but the guild itself has the hardest dungeon in YGGDRASIL. Gallery Category:Groups and Organizations